Almost
by cuti.pi
Summary: When PB assigns Finn to a special quest, Marceline is left to wonder if her little adventure will ever return.


Inspired by the song Almost by Bowling for soul. Disclaimer - I don't own adventure time of Almost. I wrote this for the enjoyment of others and because I couldn't get it out of my head.

I stared at my clock anxiously. Where was he? He said he'd visit me before he left.

Knock knock.

I jumped up from my chair and rushed to the door, yanking it open, and tackling the person behind it in a hug. instantly I was clouded by the scent I could only describe as finn. Finn the little human boy I had grown to love so much. More than I thought imaginable. I still don't know how it all happened but between the ages 14 and 18 I had fallen for the adventure. The way he smiles, the way he laughs, even the way he never takes off that stupid hat. I loved all his quirks and all his edges. And there was nothing anyone could do to change that.

Finn's arms moved to wrap around my waist and to hold me tighter. Hitting puberty did a lot of good things for The blonde. One being his height. Now instead of being a foot short than me he was a foot taller even when I was floating. And I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it.

"You didn't think I'd forget you, did you?" Finn asked. I pulled back to see his smiling face. His bright blue eyes shined behind his blonde locks that were being pushed down by a camouflage military hat. My eyes trailed down the rest of his body to see the matching uniform. My heart skipped a beat. My brain only slightly registered how handsome he currently looked while every other part reeled with worry. Bonnibel had assigned Finn to a special quest in order to save some of her candy people that were trapped in the Misleading Forest. The Misleading Forest was the worst of all forests. It lured its prey in by showing them something they wanted desperately before trapping them in a maze of misleading trails. over the years it has taken more than a hundred hostages that to this day couldn't be found. Sure I have faith in Finn's adventuring skill but I still think this quest is pushing them to the limits.

"I had my doubts." I replied honestly. Finn scoffed as his eyes softened. His gentle hand moved from my waist to cup my cheek and start to lead my face closer to his. Our lips join in a soft cliché kiss. Unable to stop them, my hands moved to wined themselves in Finn's blonde locks. I felt Finn smirked against my lips before starting to kiss me with more passion. I matched it and held him tighter. Soon we were out of breath and panting. I was the first to pull away and look down, blushing slightly. Even after all this time I still could believe I've kissed the last human in Ooo. Not to mention the other things we've done.

"You should have more faith in me." Finn mumbled. I smiled and leant my forehead against his.

"I know." We stood in silence for a while, just enjoying each other company before I felt Finn tense suddenly. I pulled back and stared at him with a curious glint in my eyes.

"What?" I asked. Finn smiled sadly and started to play mindlessly with the end of my black braid. When he did these things I remembered the times he would even want to cuddle with me because he said it was for girly weaklings. Things have defiantly changed.

"I have to go." Finn answered. My breath caught in my throat. No he couldn't leave. Not now. It's to soon. My hands tightened on his jacket, trying to hold him as close as possible.

"Please don't. I'm sure Bonnibel and the rest will be fine on there own." I tried desperately. Finn smiled and leaned down to kiss my cheek softly. I felt his lips linger for only a moment before pulling away and taking a step back. The warmth Finn had given me disappeared instantly making me shiver. I missed him already and he hasn't even left.

The now tall human took a step towards the door, grasping the handle but not turning it. I felt a spring of hope enter my heart which was stomped on when he took a breath and pulled it open. Finn took a step outside before turning back around, a sullen look on his face.

"I'll be back. Don't worry." He assured. I watched as Finn walked down the wooden steps and toward the exit of my cave. As his camouflaged form disappeared into the distance only one thought raced threw my mind.

Please don't be lying.

I almost had you. But i guess that doesn't cut it. Almost loved you. And you didn't even know it. You kept me guessin and now I'm destined to spend my time missin you. I almost wish you would've loved me too.

I sat silently on my couch. It has been three long days and no word of Finn or the candy people has arrived. That only meant two things. They were in the process of saving the candy people, or they were trapped. The second one sent a shiver down my spine. I couldn't bare the thought of life without Finn. especially knowing I couldn't have done something to stop it. But could I have gotten finn to stay? Maybe if I'd bribed him with sex or something he'd have stayed. Maybe I then I wouldn't be so worried.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. My hopes spiked. Now that Finn's gone every guest I get gives me hope Finn's back. But when I yank open that door, Finn's never behind it.

Bouncing up, I ran to my door and yanked it open. My heart dropped like so many times before.

"Oh hey Jake." I said, walking back to my chair and sitting down. The yellow dog to enter my house and shut the door lightly behind him. Jake came to sit next to me on my uncomfortable couch. During these last few days I have felt a strong connection to Jake. He was the only one who could under stand what I was feeling. Finn was Jakes little brother who he spent most of his time with. Now that Finn's gone he must feel to same whole in his heart as I do.

"I came bye to see how your doing." The yellow dog said. I looked up into his brown eyes and saw the same depression that clouded mine. Jake had always been understanding of Finn and I's relationship. It was a little surprising seeing as for the first few months he thought of me as a 'evil blood sucking demon'. But I guess that all changed when Finn started to love me.

"I'm fine." I lied. "I needed a little alone time anyway."

Tears threatened to fall from my eyes. I looked down quickly hoping Jake didn't notice but he did.

"He'll be back. I know he will." Jake assured. I looked back up at him, tears now flowing freely down my face. Jakes words were a nice thought. I just didn't know if they were the truth.

I wish I would've had the nerve to ask you to stay.

A week had gone bye, each day more and more brutal. No one had come back yet and I was starting I lose hope. What if Finn wasn't as great an adventure as I thought. I shook my head to clear it of that thought. No finn is an amazing adventure. The best. He can do anything. Right?

Sighing I made my way up stairs, my energy so low I didn't watch where I was going and crashed into my desk.

"Uuuuuuu!" I groaned. I moved a shaky hand up to cover the already forming bump on my head. Why did all these bad things happen to me?

I moved turn around and planning on going to bed when a flash of blue caught my attention. Curious, I removed my hand from my head to pull my desk further from the wall. With a grunt and a harsh pull the desk slid two inches from the wall. I kneeled down to get a better look at the blue thing, and picked it up. Once I held it up I knew exactly what it was. Finn's shirt. After three years in a relationship you start to lose things at your significant others house. Finn's shirt only being one of many things that went missing after he stayed over.

I stood up and floated over to my bed, laying down on it and clutching Finn's shirt to my chest. Half of me wondered how one earth had Finn's shirt gotten behind my desk. But the other part of me was to engulfed in the smell Finn's reassured scent to even care.

Lacing the fabric between my fingers I maneuvered the to-be-for-me shirt over my head. Over the years finn had grown taller and strong. Now at the age of eighteen he was 6,1, had defined muscles (but not in a bulgy way which I was happy about), and short cut hair. I never really digged the buff guys. But I did like a man that could take care of me. So finn was perfect. He was strong and lean at the same time. Kinda like he was made for me.

As my thoughts raced on all of them seemed to have a hint of mushy gushy in them. Before finn I was a laid back girl who didn't do nothing for anybody. I'm still like that now but with an exception to finn. Not that he orders me to do stuff of anything. Oh god no. The last thing he asked me to do for him was help him find his shirt and we all know how that turned out. But anyway Finn brought out the cliché romantic in me. Kinda like how I brought out the lovey dovey part of him. When we were together Im happy. And that's how it will always be when I'm with him.

Which might not be for long.

Here I go think bout all the things we could've done. I know we've had our problems I can't remember one.

My base guitar was staring at me from across the room. It was almost like it wanted me to write a song. But no! I promised myself I wouldn't write a song until Finn got back and we could have a jam session. Man I missed those. Finn might not be the best at guitar but I've heard worst.

I glance back up at my guitar wantingly. I've had a song in my mind since day two and couldn't get it off my mind. My fists clenched at my side. It's okay marceline. You can do this. Finn will be back any day now and you to can jam out together. So just hold back a little longer.

But what if finn never came back. My stomach twisted. Then if be alone forever.

"Urg screw it!" I jumped up from my couch and floated over to my ace base, grabbing it then moving to my usual song writing spot and sat down. As soon as I did lyrics and notes started to pour out of me. Almost like magic.

In the end I though we could be together

But it turns out there could be no ever after

You run away and I fall down

I stay away but you turn around

You tell that you miss me you don't wanna go

I say it's all over you'll just say no again

I frowned and let the instrument fall to the ground. What was I doing? He will be back I know he will. Because he's finn the adventurer and he never fails. More importantly he's my adventurer and I won't let him.

No matter what.

I almost forgot to say somethin else but if I can't fit it in I'll keep it all to myself. I almost wrote a song about you today but I tore it all up and them I threw it away.

A month. A whole fucking month he's been gone and nothing. Not ever a fricking lollipop person running around all willy nilly yelling 'the soldiers are back. The soldiers are back'. I buried my face in my hands. This was torture. I was losing sleep, Stopped eating, and started to lose hope again. I didn't think it would be this hard. Being away from someone you love. But now that it's happened I've realized it's the hardest thing in the world. No physical pain I've ever felt even comes close to compare to this. The constant worry, the churning stomach, and the never ending possibility that Finn could be dying right now and I can't do anything to help.

Why is this happening?

"Marcy! Are you home?" A crackly voice called. I didn't reply, knowing he'd come in anyway. Sure enough, within seconds the king of ice pushed my door open and stepped inside. I only to a second to take him in. Same blue dress, same scraggly beard, same insane obsession with princesses. Nothing ever changed with Simon.

"Oh hello marceline. How are you this fine day?" Simon asked, walking over and sitting next to me on the couch. I didn't look up. I knew from his voice he was smiling. But why? why would you smile at a time like this. Finn was missing, Bonnibel's missing, and all those worthless candy people are missing. It's all Bonnibel's fault. Ever since the beginning she's wanted to be better than me. Better at science, better at math, she even took up the flute to send if she could be better than me at music. What a bitch. She just couldn't deal with the fact that I finally had something she couldn't. Love. I love finn and he loved me. He didn't love her. He never will. Maybe for a few years back when he was childish he had mistaken his feeling for her as love but it was all a lie. Love is a never dying force of hope in another. Now that were together he doesn't 'love' Bonnibel anymore. So what he felt for her back then wasn't in fact love. It was just a mindless assumption. What he really felt for her was friendship. Not love. Right?

Wait, what if this was all a lie? What if there is no candy people and this was just a ploy so they could run away together. My fists clenched. How dare he just run away with her with such a lame cover up. You would think he would be at least man enough to tell me to my face.

"Marceline? Are you okay? You look a little...uptight." Simon asked. I clenched my teeth but managed a 'fine'. In truth I wasn't fine. Finn was off screwing little miss perfect while I was here worried for him. That little whore. I don't even care. He can go screw Bonnibel all he wants. I'll find someone knew someone better.

But was there someone better than finn? He was the only person I trust. Would he really do something like that to me? It really didn't seem like him.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door shutting. I looked up and realized Simon had left. Although it was a little rude I guess I understood. I mustn't be the best company right now.

Sighing I moved to lay back on my couch, shifting a bit to get comfortable. When I found the perfect spot I let out a deep breath and allowed my eyes to fall shut.

I almost...

I felt pressure on my lips. But not in a bad way. In a really good frimilar way. Slowly I opened my eyes, allowing me to see who in fact was kissing me. When I saw the golden blonde hair and camo hat I knew.

"Finn!" I squealed against his lips. Jumping up I wrapped my arms around Finn's neck and pushed him down so I was straddling him. Finn chuckled as I pecked kisses all over his face and neck. I was go happy I swore my skin glowed. Finn was back. He hadn't left me for Bonnibel, he hadn't died, he was here with me again. Like I wanted.

"I'm happy to see you too." finn smiled. Somehow he managed to grab my face in its happy pecking state and move it to his lips to kiss me deeply. I moaned lightly and relaxed into the kiss. Kisses with Finn were always great. I missed it some much. Suddenly a thought came to mind. I didn't tell him. Pulling back despite his groan of annoyance, I sat up and looked down at him. His blue eyes swam with confusion. I found it cute and fought the urge to attack him with kisses again.

"Finn...i love you." I said. A bright smile came over the humans face making my heart flutter. He was smiling. That was a good sign. Rolling his eyes,Finn pulled me back down to reconnect our lips. I smiled and kiss him back. The kiss was short lived when Finn pulled away slightly to talk.

"I've told you that a million times and now after I go on a life threatening quest you say it back?" Finn asked in a slightly teasing tone. I bit my lip and nodded. Finn laughed and moved his hand to tangle in my soft black hair.

"Guess I ll just have to go on quests more often then." I wasn't able to argue because Finn forced my lips to his once again and refused to let go. After a while I gave up and suck into the kiss. Besides I knew finn wouldn't be going on anymore quests.

Because I wouldn't let him.


End file.
